silenthillitaliafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Harry Mason (Shattered Memories)
Harry Mason è il protagonista fittizio di Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Alla fine del gioco si scoprirà che Harry è una manifestazione mentale. Anche se il suo compito è simile a quello del primo gioco, la storia, le azioni e le motivazioni sono diverse. Aspetto L'aspetto di Harry è stato leggermente cambiato: indossa gli occhiali, ma la sua classica giacca marrone rimane invariata. Durante il gioco gli abiti di Harry cambieranno a seconda del finale che probabilmente si andrà a sbloccare: Love Lost - Harry indosserà un cappotto con un maglione rosa sotto. Ottenibile se il giocatore sarà altruista ed eviterà le risposte inerenti a donne e alcool. Drunk Dad - Harry indosserà una giacca verde. Ottenibile se il giocatore si focalizzerà su argomenti come l'alcool, il fumo e la droga. Sleaze and Sirens - Harry indosserà una giacca di pelle nera con sotto una maglietta blu. Ottenibile se il giocatore si focalizzerà su argomenti come le donne e il sesso. Wicked and Weak - Harry indosserà un montgomery. Ottenibile se il giocatore non sarà altruista, ma scansafatiche. Anche se Harry indosserà un costume che corrisponde ad un certo tipo di finale, questo non vuol dire che sicuramente sbloccherà quel determinato finale. Al culmine del gioco, Harry indosserà una maglietta stile hawaiiano, la stessa che indossava nel filmato della vacanza con Cheryl. Biografia Non sono noti dettagli sulla vita di Harry prima della nascita di Cheryl. Nel 1983, Harry e sua moglie Dahlia, ebbero una bambina che chiamarono Cheryl Heather Mason. Harry era un padre amorevole, e viveva insieme alla sua famiglia a Silent Hill, in Levin Street n°1206. Quando Cheryl crebbe, Harry e Dahlia decisero di divorziare perchè non si amavano più come prima: questo evento turbò in particolar modo la bambina, che si sentiva responsabile dell'accaduto. Tempo dopo, Harry morì improvvisamente in un incidente d'auto nel 1990. Dahlia e Cheryl rimasero distrutte dalla morte di Harry, la bambina non riuscì a superare il lutto e iniziò così un rapporto difficile con sua madre. Durante l'adolescenza di Cheryl, Dahlia si trasferì con lei in Simmons Street. Più la ragazza cresceva, più pensava che il padre fosse ancora vivo per sopprimere in lei la consapevolezza della sua morte. Durante gli anni i suoi ricordi di Harry diventarono deboli e confusi, e inizia a considerarlo un eroe che un giorno sarebbe ritornato da lei. A 25 anni, Cheryl si reca da uno psicologo per la sua salute mentale. ''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Harry si manifesta a causa delle forti emozioni di Cheryl. La ragazza rivede davanti a sé l'incidente di suo padre, e anche se lui si schianta con l'auto, rimane illeso. Harry scopre che sua figlia è scomparsa, quindi si mette alla sua ricerca. Lungo il percorso incontra una poliziotta di nome Cybil Bennett che gli chiede del suo viaggio e di come Cheryl sia sparita, e dopo giunge alla conclusione che la ragazza sia ritornata a casa a Levin Steet. Harry sembra confuso da quest'affermazione e si chiede se c'è qualcosa che non va. Harry telefona a casa per vedere se Cheryl si trova lì, quindi le chiede di aspettarlo. Usando il sistema GPS sul suo cellulare, Harry si dirige a casa, ma sulla via il mondo viene invaso dal ghiaccio. Lì Harry incontra delle creature dalle sembianze umane che lo attaccano, così inizia a fuggire fino ad arrivare a Levin Street. Lì però scopre che la casa è abitata da altre persone, gli Stewarts, così si scoraggia e cerca di pensare a cosa fare. Arriva Cybil e chiede ad Harry di non muoversi visto che i conti non le tornano, e gli chiede di recarsi con lei alla stazione di polizia per risolvere il problema. Tuttavia, prima di arrivare alla centrale, cade la neve sul parabrezza dell'auto, e Cybil e Harry si dividono per cercare di scoprire dove sono finiti. L'uomo cerca un modo per ritornare a Silent Hill e si imbatte nell'Orion Hunting Lodge, successivamente riceve una telefonata da Cybil che gli chiede dove sia finito. Poco dopo il mondo di ghiaccio invade nuovamente l'ambiente ed Harry è di nuovo costretto a fuggire dai Raw Shock. Lungo la strada egli si imbatte in una capanna in cui lui, Cheryl e Dahlia trascorsero le vacanze. Più tardi Harry riceve un'altra chiamata da Cybil che gli dice che la palestra del Liceo Midwich a volte viene usato come rifugio. Il protagonista inizia così a credere che Cheryl si sia nascosta lì, ma appena giunge alla scuola trova Michelle Valdez, che sta cantando "Always on My Mind". Quando Harry le chiede se ha visto una ragazza di nome Cheryl Mason, ella risponde che la conosceva quando frequentava il liceo, ma l'uomo rimane confuso, così decidono di entrare nel computer del preside per vedere se si tratta della stessa Cheryl, e il file svela che la ragazza si è trasferita in Simmons Street. Dopo i due si recano nel nightclub dove lavora Michelle, e dopo aver recuperato le sue chiavi della macchina, la ragazza scompare misteriosamente per lasciare il posto a Dahlia. Harry comincia a non capire più niente e Dahlia si meraviglia di ciò. Ella così dice a Harry di volerlo portare a Simmons Street con il suo SUV, dove potrà incontrare Cheryl, ma sulla strada di casa, mentre i due stanno per attraversare un ponte, incombe di nuovo l'Otherworld che ghiaccia Dahlia e il ponte. Quest'ultimo crolla e in base alle azioni del giocatore, Harry sopravviverà o affogherà. A questo punto del gioco, Harry cambierà i suoi abiti, non avrà più gli occhiali e starà su una sedia a rotelle. Incontra Cybil ma l'Otherworld ritorna, e dopo essersi messo al riparo dalle creature incontra Lisa Garland, un'infermiera che lavora nell'ospedale dove Harry viene ricoverato dopo l'incidente stradale. Harry la accompagna al suo appartamento, dove la lascia e se ne va. Dopo però ritorna al suo appartamento ma la trova morta. Compare così Cybil che lo accusa di aver ucciso Lisa, e inizia ad affermare che lui non è Harry Mason, ma prima che la donna possa spiegarsi, riappare ancora l'Otherworld. Dopo l'ennesima fuga, Harry arriva al Centro Commerciale Toluca, grazie al quale riesce a raggiungere Simmons Street. Lì incontra una versione di Dahlia più vecchia rispetto a quella incontrata precedentemente, che gli rivela che loro due sono sposati, e che Cheryl si trova al faro. Il mondo ghiacciato ricompare ghiacciando Dahlia, e Harry si ritrova in una strana dimensione, dove entra nella stanza della figlia e si addormenta sul suo letto. Harry viene svegliato da Michelle, così lui le chiede se può dargli un passaggio al faro. Michelle gli dice che lei e il suo ragazzo John lo accompagneranno lì. Lungo il tragitto John e Michelle iniziano a litigare e lasciano Harry nell'auto, così l'uomo decide di dirigersi da solo alle fogne, dove riceve un messaggio da parte di Cheryl. Harry si dirige al Bar Annie dove si trova Michelle, che gli dice che si è lasciata con John. L'uomo le chiede come fare a raggiungere il faro, e lei gli dice che può farlo tramite una barca dietro al Parco Divertimenti Lakeside, avvertendolo anche che non gli piacerà ciò che scoprirà lì. Harry si dirige al parco divertimenti e giunge su una banchina. In una delle barche, Harry incontra di nuovo la giovane Dahlia a cui chiede come fare per raggiungere il lago. Dahlia però seduce Harry e si lascia intendere che avranno un rapporto sessuale. Dopo, Harry si risveglia nel mondo ghiacciato con una Dahlia nuovamente congelata. Egli così comincia la sua corsa verso il faro sul lago ghiacciato cercando di evitare i Raw Shock, i quali iniziano a circondare Harry ma improvvisamente si ghiacciano anch'essi. Il ghiaccio si ritrasforma in acqua e Harry raggiunge il faro, ma lo oltrepassa. Cybil salva Harry ancora una volta, ma lui le strappa la pistola dalla fondina, dicendole che non le impedirà di incontrare Cheryl. La poliziotta però è confusa, e dice ad Harry che lui in realtà è morto in un incidente stradale 18 anni fa. Cybil se ne va e Harry entra nel faro, che è la clinica del Dr. Kaufmann. Si scopre che la sua paziente è Cheryl Mason, che ha 25 anni. Kaufmann spiega a Cheryl di come lei si sia aggrappata alla memoria di suo padre, e che l'Harry che il giocatore controlla è morto ed è solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Harry e Cheryl parlano per un breve momento (ciò che Harry dirà a Cheryl dipenderà dalle azioni del giocatore), dopodiché la ragazza accetterà il fatto che suo padre e morto, e l'immagine di Harry diventerà di ghiaccio. Un altro finale invece vedrà Cheryl che rigetta la terapia, non volendosi ancora rassegnare alla morte del padre. In questo caso Harry non diventerà di ghiaccio, lasciando intendere che la sua manifestazione rimarrà ancora in vita in quanto Cheryl non vuole arrendersi alla sua morte. Curiosità *Harry tiene una foto di Cheryl nel portafoglio. *Harry, essendo in questo caso una manifestazione, è molto simile a Maria di ''Silent Hill 2, anche se in realtà una volta lui era vivo. Infatti entrambi sono nati come memoria di persone reali, con cui condividono i ricordi, ma la loro personalità e le loro azioni coincidono con i desideri di coloro che li hanno creati, ossia con il dolore e la delusione di Cheryl, e la frustrazione sessale di James. Inoltre entrambi muoiono, ma c'è un finale in cui sopravvivono. *Il finale di Silent Hill: Shattered Memories è simile al finale Bad di Silent Hill, in cui si scopre che Harry è morto in un incidente automobilistico. *Harry afferma di avere una memoria fotografica. *Harry dice a Lisa di aver scritto un romanzo intitolato "Longing for the Moon". Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi di Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Categoria:Personaggi giocabili Categoria:Personaggi maschili Categoria:Manifestazioni Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Protagonisti